Last Knight: A Star Wars Story
by ScottZunker
Summary: A Jedi pulled into a hopeless situation after encountering a Mandalorian. She has little hope of surviving, and he is no longer sure what his part is in all of this as his desires conflict with his mission.
1. Last Knight: Chapter One

**Last Knight**

Chapter one

The Jedi...

Nalastood on a hillside as the battle raged on below. The temple was in ruins from all the cannon hits it had taken. Only a few Jedi even remained within. Master Picket was preparing a last ditch plan to evacuate with the younglings before the new Sith empire forces overran them. She had little hope that any of them would escape, but it hadn't stopped her from volunteering to stand with the rest and hold back the enemy forces. Overhead, the remnants of the republic fleet in system was making one last push to clear a path for the evacuation. No help would be coming. Those who were in system were on their own.

She was full of anger over having been abandoned by the republic and the Jedi order to fend for herself. More and more, over the last few months,she'd felt a darkness growing in her. Her master had warned her of the dangers of the darkness he sensed within her. She'd tried to hide it, but he'd known. Even her sister had known the last time they spoke. They'd parted in anger. And for that, she regretted it. Kayla was head strong, fearless, and set in her convictions to the order and what Kayla believed was right. She wished she could tell Kayla she'd been sorry for what was said. It was too late now. If the plan Master Wicket had come up with worked, she wouldn't be around to see her sister again.

She had left a holo recording with Master Wicket though. She hoped it would be enough.

Her focus returned to the battlefield as she felt another Jedi fall. She was now the last who stood in the way. The Sith master who lead the enemy had come into view. She knew her master would be disappointed in her as she drew on her anger and hate for power. Her master had died days ago though. She no longer cared how he'd react. She saw the Sith Lord smile as he spoke. "I sense darkness in you... So unusual for a jedi..."

She ignored his words as she heated her cross saber pike. She took up a fighting stance as she held the long pike and activated the unique weapon. Blue energy snapped into view as the three energy blades appeared from one end and a single blade appeared from the other.. One at the tip and one protruding from the emitters on the sides. She twirled the pike and pointed the deadly pike saber at the Sith. "Do all Sith talk as much as you? There will be a fight at some point, yes?" She said mockingly.. The Sith Lord sneered at her and ignighted his crimson lightsaber.

Three weeks earlier...

The Mandalorian...

He brought his ship down in a valley a few kilometers from.the Jedi temple. As he powered down his ship to avoid detection, he exited the cockpit and headed for the cargo hold. He stopped near the exit hatch and loaded up on weapons. He slipped his helmet on last and activated his heads up display. Pressing the button to open the hatch and lower the ramp, he took his first look at the forest around him. He'd never been to this world before, but knew it from the old histories. Yavin 4 had once been a military stronghold for some kind of rebellion. He couldn't remember all the details. It didn't matter though. His only concern was the mission. He moved into the forest, heading northeast. He'd circle around and approach the temple from the opposite direction.

He moved swiftly and silently through the trees, pausing only when he encountered predators that blocked his way. He attempted to avoid most, but occasionally it just wasn't possible. He'd dealt with them as quickly and quietly as he could. One however had proven to be far more difficult than he'd hoped. He carefully pulled the spin from his side. Needing to move quickly in case someone came to investigate the noise, he fired his blaster enough to heat up the barrel and used it to cauterize the wound. He'd tasted blood in his mouth as he'd bitten down on the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming out in pain. Breathing heavily as he recovered, he started on again.

Hours had passed as he continued to circle around the temple and approach it from the north. Night had fallen as the temple came into sight. He scanned the area with the enhanced vision of his helmet. Pushing a button on his gauntlet, he began to record what he saw. He took note of security measures and patrols. He'd noticed republic troops in the area as well. No doubt they were using the massasi temples as barracks. The war had been brutal the last few years since the lost Sith tribes had come out of hiding and begun their war of conquest. In the early days, the Jedi had been hit the hardest. The war had been good for him and his people though. Both the republic and empire sought the skills of every Mandalorian warrior. This war had been very profitable for him.

He'd been about to move to a new position to see where the republic forces were located when he heard the snap and hum of a lightsaber coming to life. He hadn't bothered to turn as he slept and rolled. He came to his feet facing the opposite direction with his blaster in hand. He fired instinctively as the hooded Jedi came into view. The blue blade of the jedi's lightsaber deflected his blaster bolts easily enough. He backed away as he used the flame thrower on his gauntlet. He saw the Jedi leap out of the flames and discard their robe as they closed the distance with him. It was then he noticed the dark hair and piercing blue eyes of the woman coming at him. He deflected her lightsaber with his gauntlet. If not for the fact that his armor was made from Beskar gam metals, he'd have been dead for sure. His armor however, was resistant to lightsabers. He'd knocked the blade away and attempted to land a solid kick to her abdomen. The Jedi seemed to flow from one point to another as she did some complicated acrobatic move that left him on the ground with his blaster cut in half and her knee pressed firmly on his neck. He stared at the tip of her lightsaber, inches from his visor. He looked past it at the woman. Her piercing blue eyes and serious face. She was beautiful. He'd considered attempting to throw her off balance and escape. That thought quickly died as he heard the snap hiss of multiple lightsabers come to life. He here a man speak just out of his sight. "What do we have here?" He saw the woman briefly glance somewhere above his head as he continued to look at her from the flat of his back. "A spy... Perhaps a scout of some kind..." He'd heard the woman say. He kept quiet though. He heard the man once more. "We'lltake him inside for questioning." He smirked under his helmet as he prepared to move. He wouldn't go without a fight. He'd been about to say as much when the woman put her hand in front of his face and everything suddenly went black.

Three days later...

The Jedi...

The masters here had been questioning the man for days. The man had proven to be harder to break then they had hoped. He was strong of will and simple Jedi mind tricks didn't work on him. At least not when done by a single Jedi. It had taken the combined force of three Jedi masters to get the man to talk. The masters had not spoken of what they'd learned. She noticed her master seemed particularly worried. She had begun to feel worried herself when she saw the alertness of the republic forces here. She'd heard the fleet above was mobilizing and preparing for an imminent attack. She'd wondered why they weren't just evacuating. That's when she heard a few of the master speaking about the system hyperspace routes having been cut off. They'd also spoken of Sith.

She'd wanted to know more, but her duty had been made clear. She was to look after their Mandalorian prisoner. She didn't know why she had to watch the man. He hadn't even been much of a threat as she'd bested him easily enough. She had wanted to argue, but her master's words were final. She entered the detention area as she carried a tray of food for the prisoner. Stripped of his armor and dressed in a simple jump suit, he seemed like just another man. She did think his Smokey grey eyes were attractive though. The dark skinned man had seen battle though, if the scars he had were any indication. Still, in spite of the scars, he was attractive. His strong features had a hardness to him. As did the rest of him, it seemed. The jumpsuit he now wore was rather form fitting. His sculpted muscle easy to see. She hadn't even realized she'd been starring until the man had spoken. "Like what you see?" She could see his smug grin and was suddenly irritated that she had found him even slightly appealing. She ignored his words and approached his cell. "My master thought you might be hungry." She slipped the tray of food through a slit in the transparastil door. She stepped back and watched as the man casually approached the door and took the tray. She watched him return to his bunk and casually sit as he relaxed. She cohhldnt help but wonder if he was somehow putting on a show to see how she'd react.

When they'd brought the man in, she'd been present the entire time. They'd stripped the man of his armor and clothing. Along the way, they'd discovered a good number of weapons on the man as well. She had tried to remain impressive and professional, but on occasion, she found herself staring at the man. He'd been sleek and well muscled. He'd had a number ofmscars that crisscrossed his sculpted ebony body. Surprisingly enough, she'd found itmstrangely attractive. As they'd stripped him fully, she found herself drawn towards his nether regions.

She had forced herself to look away more than once. She wondered if the man's sly smile as he seemed to be appraising her was due to the fact that he knew. He had woken up a few times, only to be quickly put unconscious again by one of the masters. Her face flushed again as she looked at him. "You should eat." She said, nervously as the man continued to stare at her. "The masters will want to question you again soon."

"Let them question me." He replied. "I've said all I am going to say." He continued to eye her. Do I make you nervous?" He asked.

There had been a slight hesitation before she answered. "No. Why would you make me nervous?" She bit her lower lip. She had a habit of doing that when she was nervous.

"You've never seen a man like me before. Have you? She could tell he wasn't really asking her that. It was obvious he could tell she hadn't. She found herself hating the man for being able to read her so easily. She wanted to hate the man, but found herself thinking about his body again.

She bit her lip again. She knew such thoughts were frowned upon. She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. The man must have thought it was her answer as she saw him smile a bit. "Did you like what you saw?" Do I haunt your dreams late at night while you pleasure yourself? The man spoke as though he knew she had.

Her face flushed in anger. Her eyes burned into him as she looked at him. Her jaw set in anger. "No. There are far better men to think about than you?" She said. She realized her mistake too late as the man smiled. " So you do think about such things." She hated the smugness in his voice.

She turned to leave when she herded the man speak. "Malcolm. My name is Malcolm. Remember it when you think of me tonight." She stormed out to the sound of his laughter as she headed for her room.

The Mandalorian...

The Jedi had been true to her word. The masters had come and dragged him away for questioning. He was strong minded, yet not strong enough as they used their force tricks on him. As it was, his mind felt like it was on fire. He was surprised they hadn't killed him with what they had done. His only saving grace was that it had taken four of them this time to make him talk. With the amount of pain he was in, he was sure they nearly tore his mind apart this time.

Even so, they'd gotten little from him. He however, managed to get a name while he resisted and talked back to them. The woman who'd bested him in the forest. The one who flushed and bit her lower lip when he spoke to her. He smirked. "Nala... Sleep well and think of me... "


	2. Last Knight: Chapter 2

Last Knight

Chapter 2

Present time...

The Mandalorian...

He moved through the battlefield as he fired upon the republic soldiers. He'd become detached and almost mechanical as he gunned down the soldiers who were supposed to be his enemy. There was a time when he took pride in his work. The honor of his clan had always demanded the best from all clans men and women. He'd been one of the best his clan had.

He felt no such pride now as he continued to shoot soldiers. He had to wonder when he started to see them differently. He looked down at one of the fallen republic soldiers. The lad was little more than a boy. A boy he recognised. He'd been a cheerful lad in the days he'd gotten to know some of his captors. Always quick to ask Malcolm about some of his war stories. He'd liked the kid. And now that kid was dead. He couldn't even remember the boys name. He hated himself for not remembering. The boy deserved more than that. He deserved more than to be just another forgotten soldier. He tore his gaze from the boy as he took a hit to his chestplate. The beskar'gam armor protected him well enough. Not enough to block out the discharge though as he'd felt a painful surge from the impact.

He took cover behind some debris and shouldered his weapon as he took aim at yet another familiar face. "This is war... This is necesary..." He knew his words rang hollow with him as he squeezed the trigger of his blaster and ended the life of the man he had come to respect.

The grizzled veteran had never liked Malcolm much, since the day he'd been defeated and captured. But they'd come to respect one another over the weeks he'd been among them. He took aim once more.

This time, he paused. He saw her with her pike saber trading blows with the Sith Lord who'd hired him. "Nala... " He closed his eyes as he thought back to the weeks that had come before this event. If he could go back, he wondered if he'd do things differently. Make another choice. Perhaps he could've saved her from all of this. He squeezed his eyes shut as his emotions overwhelmed him.

He opened his eyes once more. He took careful aim. He fired...

17 days earlier...

The Jedi...

She'd woken up in a sweat. Sitting up in bed, she was completely drenched. As she tried to catch her breath, she'd found it wasn't all sweat. "Damn him..." She cursed herself. She'd let the man she now knew as Malcolm get to her. The dream had been intense and so real. After a moment, she had got her breathing under control and threw off her covers. She enjoyed the cool breeze on her bare skin. She paused as there was movement in the bed next to her. She hadn't even remembered taking someone to bed with her last night. She had a few drinks after her encounter with Malcolm, and hadn't remembered much after that. She silently slipped out of bed and headed for the refresher.

After a long cold shower, she Quickly dressed andslipped out of her room and wandered the halls of the temple. With luck, the man would be gone long before she returned to her room. She hadn't even remembered his name. Her master's would be displeased with her for her actions, as attachments were frowned upon. She didn't feel as though she'd done anything wrong as she hadn't felt anything at all for the man.

As she thought about that, her thoughts went back to Malcolm. She cursed herself again. "Damn that man..."

"Damn what man?" A voice came from behind Nala. She quickly turned and saw Master Picket. The small ewok Jedi could move quite silently when she wished to. She was one of the few Ewoks from Endor to become a Jedi, as most became shamans of their tribes and rarely left their homeworld. "Um... It's nothing, master..." Nala replied. "It doesn't sound like nothing.." said master Picket. "What brings you out so early in the morning?"

Nala sighed. "Dreams... I... I couldn't sleep." She looked at the master as she bit her lower lip. "It's nothing... really.." She knew it was a lie. She just hoped Master Picket wouldn't see through it.

"The arrival of the Mandalorian has had an effect on many." Master Picket said. "His arrival here and his purpose for being here... Is trohbling." Nala furrowed her brows as she replied. "Have you and the other masters discovered why he is here? Nala became anxious at master Pickets visible hesitation. The master was definitely worried about something. "No... Not entirely... " Master Picked finally replied. "The taint of the darkside he caries with him. The Sith are involved somehow... That, I am certain of."

The Mandalorian...

He was laying on the bunk in his cell when Nala entered. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as her flushed expression. "Back so soon? Did you miss me? He knew he was getting to her by the way she nervously bit her lower lip. He'd been about to say more when she broke in.

"The Sith are coming here... Aren't they?" She asked. Her question had caught him off guard. He'd considered lying. He wasn't entirely sure how much the masters had gotten out of him. Lying might make his situation worse. He shrugged. "They'll be everywhere... Eventually..." He looked at her and sat up as he swung his legs over the edge of the bunk and placed his feet on the ground before standing. He looked at her piercing blue eyes as he approached the transparasteel of his cell. Her raven black hair hung loose, only shoulder length. Her full lips were as enticing as the first time he'd seen them. At first glance, he'd thought her features plain enough. But as he looked at her now, he saw her striking beauty. Her expression was a mix of anger and worry. Somehow he found it even more beautiful. He felt a sudden desire to comfort her. It was an irrational thought and he quickly shook the thoughts away. He'd looked her over as she moved closer to his cell. Her body was sleek with a hint of muscle. He'd seen first hand what that body was capable of in a fight. He wondered briefly what she'd be like in bed. He'd been so distracted that he almost missed her words.

"How long do We Have?" There had been a slight tremble in her voice. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the transparasteel and eyed her with a sideways glance. "I honestly don't know... " He said. "Would you tell me if you did know?" She replied. "Ordinarily I'd say no... But for a beauty like you?" He smiled roguishly. "I could be tempted..."

He saw her flush again. It was almost too easy to push her buttons. He couldn't resist asking her this next part. "Did you think of me last night?" He smirked at the look on her face. "You did... Didn't you?"

"Shut up..." He heard her reply. He must have been pretty close to the mark as he saw how riled up he'd made her. "I'm a lot better in person... A dream has nothing on what I could do to you..." He smiled slyly. "Why don't you open the is cell and find out.." He laughed a bit as she stormed out of the room. "See you later then.." He turned and headed back to his bunk to get some rest. Or at least he thought so as the kid of a guard came with his evening meal. No doubt the kid wanted to hear another one of his stories. Eventually he was going to have to learn the kids name..

The Jedi...

She paced back and forth in her room. "Damn him... Damn that man.." She continued to pace in her room. She was angry at herself for letting him get to her the way he had. She'd learned nothing from their encounter that the masters hadn't already suspected. That in itself made it even worse.

"Damn him..." She cursed again. Her thoughts were interrupted as shed heard a knock on her door. She sighed and walked over to the door, thinking it had been the soldier she'd been with last night. The note he'd left seemed to indicate he'd formed some kind of attachment.

She opened the door and was already talking before she saw who was there. "Look... Last night was just a one time thing.. I..." her words cut off as she saw who was standing on the other side of her door. The Orange skinned togruta with a raised eyebrow and stern look had been the last person she expected to see tonight. "M...Master... It's uh... I mean, uh... What brings you hear? She'd stammered through her words, but had finally got her question out.

"A one time thing?" Master Venn asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew he did not approve of her extracurricular activities when she was not training or on duty. She saw him shake his head with a look of resignation. "Forget it... Indent want to know..." He'd cut her off with his response before she could speak. "You went to see the prisoner..." He'd said it as a statement and not a question.

She'd bowed her head and bit her lower lip. "Yes.. Yes master... I'm sorry... I know I should not have gone to see him." She looked up into his brown eyes as she continued on. "I had to know... Are the Sith really coming here?" She said with apprehension as she was sure she'd just overstepped her place.

She heard her master sigh. He and the other masters hadn't been able to get the Mandalorian to admit even that much to them. He looked at her and nodded once. Confirming her fears. "The Sith are coming..."

"What will we do?" She knew she shouldn't be pushing the way she was for information. But she had to know.

Her master sighed once more. He'd lectured her time and again about having patience and trusting the masters to do what's best. But She'd always been too fiery and independent to leave it at that, and her master knew it. With reluctance, he answered. "A fleeting in route to join our forces here. The republic intends to lay a trap." He'd barely contained a smirk as he'd seen her light up at his words. He continued on. "The Jedi high council agrees with the supreme chancellors decision. We will get as much information from the Mandalorian as we can... We believe we still have time before the Sith arrive... "

Anything else her master was about to say, was cut off as the ground suddenly shook and what she though was the sound of an explosion could be heard in the distance. Her eyes wide, she looked at her master whom had a look of concern on his face as he looked down the corridor. "It came from the detention cells..." She barely had time to register his words as her instincts took over and she was off, heading towards the detention cells as she drew on the force to augment her speed.

She slid to a stop just outside Malcolm's cell. The boy whom she'd seen when she stormed out earlier was staggering to his feet, in a daze. She'd heard her master ask the boy what had happened, but as she stared at the cell, it was painfully obvious as she saw the big gaping hole in the back wall of the cell and the forest beyond. She cursed. Malcolm had escaped.

The Mandalorian...

He was running through the forest as sirens sounded somewhere behind him. They'd be looking for him in mass. He He didn't have much time and he knew it. With this many Jedi in one place, they'd be hot on his trail soon. Footsteps kept pace with him just ahead and to his right. He looked at the back of a droid as it moved ahead of him. It was an imperial assassin model. And it was worth every credit he'd spent on it. It was sleek and black. It's face looked like a human skull with red photoreceptors that had a mild glow. And it was as deadly as it came. He called it Zeke, as it was a ZK-79 model and top of its line. He glanced back once to make sure no one was immediately behind them as he called out to Zeke.

"What the hell took you so long?" He said. "Is that any way to greet your rescuer?" He had no clue where his droid had been programmed, because no droid should be this snarky. His droid continued on. "It takes time and planning to stage a jail break, master... Studying patrol routes and behavioral patterns... Learning the layout.. Spying and listening in on conversations to find out where you were being held... The calculations of success alone would fry your organic brain..." Yup. He was sure his droid just insulted his inteligence.

"Enough!!!" He said. "Did you bring me a weapon at least?" He asked. "Oh master... So little faith..." Zeke almost sounded condescending. "Of course I did... It is with your spare armor I stashed ahead..." He would need to,see about adjusting Zeke's programming.

He continued to keep pace with Zeke as they moved swiftly through the forest. "I assume then that there's a plan beyond this to avoid me being recaptured? He asked, knowing he'd probably get a snarky response.

"Of course, master..." He swore he could hear a sarcastic tone in the droids voice. "You're just not going to like it..."

The jedi...

She was angry with herself as she ran through the forest, for even considering for one moment that she'd felt any kind of attraction for Malcolm as she rushed through the forest. He worked for the Sith. She knew he was the enemy. She should've known he'd attempt an escape. She couldn't really blame him though. It's what she'd have done. The only question was how.he did it. She slid to a stop and closed her eyes.

Reaching out with the force, she tried to get a sense of him as she focused on the thoughts she'd had of him. She knew it was foolish to think there was a connection between them as they hadn't known each other all that well. She just had a feeling she couldn't shake. She'd been about to give up on the idea when she felt something. It was small and felt distant, but it was there. She opened her eyes and looked east.

It was a foolish hope, but it was a chance she had to take. Drawing on the force to boost her stamina and speed, she moved like a blur through the forest as she headed east.

She'd been feeling foolish for trusting in her feelings and was about to give up when she began to see signs that someone had been through here. She skidded to a stop once more when she spotted Malcolm's discarded jumpsuit. Her eyebrows raised and her face flushed as she had a moment at which she could see him running naked through the forest. She flushed more and shook the thought aside as she examined the area.

It was as she searched the area for his trail that she noticed there were two sets of footprints. It confirmed a theory she had that Malcolm hadn't been alone here. But if that had been true, why hadn't anyone sensed It? She crouched down by a set of footprints. One was from a set of boots. The other, however, seemed odd to her. Upon a closer look, she understood why. "He had a droid..." Her voice was barely a whisper asshe'd spoken to herself.

She studied the tracks more and found out the direction they'd headed off in. It took her a moment to remember what was in that direction. "Oh pudu..." She cursed. They were heading into the massasi valley where the tomb of Exar Kun was located. That valley was home to some very vicious predators. They were drawn to that valley by the darkside. Even now she could feel it's pull. The darkside was a temptation she had a problem with resisting. She knew she'd strayed that way in the past. The maker only knows how many times she'd received lectures for it. She cursed a few more times.

She knew she should go back and get the masters. But as she looked towards the valley ahead, she knew if she didn't go after him now, he'd surely escape. It was a risk she couldn't take. Her mind made up, she headed into the valley ahead as she prepared to face whatever dangers came her way.


	3. Last Knigt: Chapter 3

Last Kight

Chapter 3

Present time...

The Jedi...

She had traded blow for blow with the Sith who'd come at her time and time again. The Sith was relentless. She, however had range on him as she twirled her pile saber. The blue arcs moved in a blur as she did her dance of death.

The sith was forced back time and time again as she pressed her advantage in reach to score a few hits. She could see the sith was angry as he sent bolts of.force lightning at her. She used a rare.force gift of her own that only a few of the masters.were.even capable of. A ripple of air could be seen in her outstretched hand as she used the force to absorb the lightning that came at her.

The sith, having seen that his efforts were wasted, stepped into the lightning as it still arced around them and lashed out with his crimson red lightsaber. She had misjudged her own counter as her pike saber lost one of its emitters. Her pike sparked and fizzled out as her pike went dead. She dropped it and barely got the lightsaber of her former master.up in time.

Sparks flew as the green blade of her masters saber clashed with that of the siths crimson blade. The Smith sneered at her. "Pathetic jedi... You will die here today..." the hateful Sith said.

Fury burned within her. For a brief moment, her once piercing blue eyes turned yellow as she drew upon the darkside and used a powerful telekinetic wave to knock the Sith back. She followed that up with force lightning of her own. The Sith blocked her lightning with his saber and smiled savagely.

"There is much darkness in you, child... This is not the jedi way..." he said, almost mockingly. His words struck her harder than anything she'd endured the last few weeks. She hesitated only a fraction of a moment.

It was all the Sith had needed. That moment of hesitation would have been her end. She knew it should have been. She had closed her eyes, feeling shame in her failure as a jedi. She waited only a moment as she expected to feel the pain of the strike that would end het.

When the strike hadn't come, she opened her eyes. What she saw, she could hardly believe. The Sith lay dead at her feet. A smoking hole in the side of his head confused her.

Once she was able to regain her focus, she looked around to see where the shot had come from. It was then that she saw him. His armor dented and scratched. It was exactly as it had been the last time she had seen him. Her voice barely a whisper. "Mal..."

15 days earlier...

The Mandalorian...

He'd been on the move for a day now. Once more in full armor, and fully armed, he had kept on the move with Zeke, non stop.

The predators in this valley seemed more vicious and dangerous the closer they moved towards some temple he saw in the distance. Zeke had told him it was the tomb of some ancient Sith lord. He didn't care. The Sith and jedi had little meaning to him. He never really cared.much about history since it did little to earn him credits. He'd caught sight of movement to his right. Zeke was once more ahead of him in reacting as he saw Zeke open fire on the creature.

He smirked as he saw the creature fall as he took aim and dropped the other two charging out of the foliage behind their fallen leader. He shook his head. It had to be the jedi following them.

She had used this trick a few times before. She had used it to escape their first encounter. Using the force to ensnare the minds of the creatures and make them act on her will.

He had to admit, her testing them like this, looking for any weakness or opening, was one hell of a good tactic. His respect for Nala grew more after every attack.

He'd taken a blow to his back. As he was knocked forward, he was careful he'd taken the time to put on his armor as.the claw Mark's that were surely there now, would have torn deep into his flesh. He hit the ground and rolled to a crouched position on one knee as he took quick aim and put a blaster bolt right between the multiple set of eyes the creature had. It collapsed and skidded to a stop in front of him.

He scanned the forest around him as he looked for more creatures. When none came, he got to his feet and slung his rifle over his shoulder. He looked at Zeke who had also taken damage in the fight. He saw Zeke nod. The girl couldn't keep up attacks like this indefinitely. Taking control of so many, he knew exhausted her. They'd have at least another hour or two before she could do it again.

He wanted to find her, but knew it was a fools thought. She had the advantage.here. she was from this place and knew it far better than he did. It would take sheer luck for him to even find her. Instead, he and Zeke continued onward toward the temple.

Two days later...

The Jedi...

She had been playing this game with the mandalorian for the last two days as she used the beasts this moon had to offer to ever so slightly force Malcolm to go where she wanted. If everything went well, she'd be able to ambush him in a clearing she had picked out hours earlier. By her estimation, that gave her several hours till he'd reach the location.

Smiling to herself, she headed for a cave she knew was close to the clearing. She had discovered it years ago. As she entered the cave, her smile widened a bit as she saw the hot spring within. The valley was a dangerous place, and not one she enjoyed going into, but this one place made her trips here worth it.

She was eexhasted and sore from her efforts. Reaching out in the force, she could sense nothing else within the cave. Satisfied that she was alone, she began to disrobe as she approached the water. The cave was surprisingly well lit. The crystalline structures that lined the walls of the cave had a strange bioluminescence that bathed the cave in a pale violet light. As she slipped out of her body suit, she carefully sat down at the edge of the spring and slipped her legs into the water. She then carefully slipped over the edge and submerged into the water.

A moment passed before she came back up as she flipped her hair back. She sighed with relief as the warm waters had begun to do its work on her sore muscles.

She moved.to the edge of the spring and leaned against it as.she enjoyed herself. Her hands moved.over her sleek muscled body as she washed away the sweat and dirt from the last few days. She massaged her sore muscles wherever she could reach them her milky white skin pricked at the sensation of the water. It had been far too long since she'd last been here.

As she washed herself, her thoughts strayed to Malcolm. She didn't understand why she had the thoughts she did. He was attractive, in a rugged sort of way. She wondered what it would look like with her pale skin against his ebony dark skin. She imagined tracing the lines of his scars with her fingers as she would explore his chiseled body.

She found herself wondering what he might think of hers. She was slim but muscled. Her body had curves in all the right places, if she were to believe the lovers she'd had before. She found herself caressing her mounds as she continued to think about the kind of man Malcolm was. Her breasts weren't large. A handful at most. Her erect nipples felt sensitive as she continued to caress her breasts. She rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she imagined his naked body against hers.

Her other hand slowly made it's way down to her sex where she began to gently massage the slick folds between her legs. She imagined his mouth hungrily devouring her own as they would kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips as she toyed with the nub on her sex. Her motions gradually growing faster as a heat began to grow within her core. She imagined what Malcolm would do to her. Would he be gentle or rough? She moaned again as the heat grew more and more intense. She was close to release. She had slipped a digest inside herself as.she continued to pleasure herself. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, the floodgates opened and she reached her climax, hard. Her legs were trembling as she could barely remain upright in the water.

She took a moment to regain her breath. Still not believing she had just done this while thinking of a man she didn't even know, she began to relax again.

It took her a moment to realize she wasn't alone as she quickly stood up in the water. That's when she saw him his droid was standing near him, holding her clothes and weapon. She looked at Malcolm's smiling face as he had removed his helmet. Her face reddened at his next words.

"I assure you... I'm a lot better than what you just imagined..."

The Mandalorian...

He'd figured out that she had been luring him into an ambush. The fact that she believed he'd fall for something like that insulted him a bit. Instead, he was able to avoid it all together and find her first. No doubt she had to have thought after all the attacks, and very little rest, she'd still have hours before he'd have arrived in the clearing she obviously intended for him to go to. He'd pushed through the exhaustion though.

By the shocked look on her face, he'd arrived far sooner than she had expected. Considering what she'd been doing when he'd silently entered the cave, he'd caught her by complete surprise. What surprised him was the fact she'd spoken his name as she had moaned in obvious pleasure. He had to remind himself that he should be angry. But as he looked at her as she stood in the water, he found it extremely hard to be mad.

Her face was flushed. The flush spread all the way to her chest. He looked at her perky mounds and her erect nipples. They were a lovely shade of pink. His eyes traveled over her lean body. She was surprisingly well toned. Her muscles were well defined. Her abs were sculpted, and yet sexy as well. His eyes wandered lower still. He could see that the water came up to just aboveher thighs. Yet he was still able to make out her mound just beneath the water. He smirked as he noticed she kept it smooth and hairless.

"You truly are a sight to behold... " He hadn't thought it was possible, but she flushed more as her milky white skin reddened from her cheeks to her chest just above those two lovely breasts. He had a moment to ponder what they'd feel like in his hands. As his eyes traveled lower once more, he couldn't help but wonder howshe'd taste.

It took him a moment to realize she was talking. By the angry expression, he could tell her words hadn't been pleasant. He smirked. "You'll have to excuse me.. I was a bit distracted... " He said with a sly grin. "You'll have to repeat what you said..."

What she said at first were some pretty colorful curses. He'd have to remember a few of them as they had been in a language he hadn't heard before. The next part however, was quite understandable. "You bastard!!! Give me back my things!!! She demanded.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands..." he replied. "We're the ones with the blasters here..." he gestured at himself and Zeke. Zeke's blaster was pointed squarely at her. He'd had Zeke set his blaster to stun. Zeke had protested, but in the end, he had complied.

He could see the calm calculating look on her face as she obviously considered her options. No doubt she'd considered using her force abilities on them. If it had just been him there, she probably would've attempted it. But Zeke gave him the edge. A Jedi could be fast, but compared to an assassin droid of Zeke's caliber, she had to be considering whether or not the droids reflexes were faster. He heard her sigh and slowly lower herself into the water to hide her exposed parts. The water now above her breasts, which were still somewhat visible, she looked at him as she spoke. "Am I to be your prisoner then?"

He was sad to see such a lovely figure hidden once more. He quickly shook away the thoughts he'd been having since walking into this cave. He smiled. "It would be a bit ironic if that were the case..." he chuckled. "I rather like the thought of that... A sweet irony in deed... " He could tell he was making her angry. This woman had such a fire inside her. Something he'd never expected to see in a Jedi. He pulled a collar from his utility belt and tossed it to the edge of the spring. "Put that on..."

Nala eyed the collar with obvious reluctance. She was uneasy about it. She eyed him as she slowly moved closer to the edge of the spring and started to reach for the collar. Her hand paused before she could pick it up. "What is it?" She asked. Her voice quavered a bit. Her hand was trembling just above it. No doubt she was starting to feel the effects the collar had on her.

"Consider it an insurance policy... " He replied. "A little something I picked up to level the playing field..." he gestured at the collar. "Put it on... Or I'll have Zeke put it on for you..."

The glare she'd given him wohhldve killed him if that were at all possible. He watched as she picked it up and put it on. He heard the click as it snapped shut. The look on her face now, was one of shock and horror. There was panic in her blue eyes as she looked at him. "Wh-what have you done to me?" Her voice shook as she spoke. There was now fear on her face.

"Like I said... I've leveled the playing field... " He almost felt bad about doing this. "It's a very unique collar... Not easy to come by..." he explained. "Let's just say... It makes people like you... More like people like me..." in truth, the collar was embedded with extremely rare stones that had a unique effect on force users. It blocked them from using their abilities. The collar had only one stone in it. To be effective, it had to be touching the force weilder.

She glared at him. "Can I have my clothes back now?" She asked sourly.

"Ask nicely and I'll consider it... " he replied with a mischievous grin.

The Jedi...

She wanted to hit him. She clenched her jaw and ground her teeth, but managed to get the words out. "May I... Please... Have my clothes back?" She hated the grin on his face. She hated it even more because she thought his smile made him even more handsome.

"Now, was that so hard?" He said smugly. He had no clue how hard it had been for her to ask. The way he had been looking at her earlier had given her an idea though. It was obvious he was attracted to her. Her master would never approve, but she could use this to her advantage.

She stood up in the water and tried to look innocent as she held out her hand. "Please?" She asked again. The look on his face told her that her actions had the desired effect as he nodded.

"Give her back her clothes... " ha'd said to the droid. He never took his gaze off of her. She smiled shyly as she watched them both. The droid had stepped to the edge of the spring and set her clothes down near the edge.

Playing her part, she stepped towards the edge. "May I get dressed?" She saw him swallow hard and nod. She smiled a little more as she reached the edge and pulled herself out. Her body dripping wet. She would have preferred to dry off first. But this would work to her advantage too. She began to dress. Her body suit clung to her damp skin as she slipped it on. Zipping it up slowly.

She could see the bulge in his pants. She intentionally turned her back to him as she bent over to slip on her boots. She'd been told once that she had a shapely butt. She never really understood what that meant. But hearing Malcolm groan, she had to assume that was a good thing. She slipped on her other boot and stood. Turning to face him sideways to better show off her figure, she raised an eyebrow. "So... What happens now?"

She saw that sly smile again and resisted the urge to slap him as he replied. "Well... Considering all the attacks we endured on the way here... " he spread his arms in a gesture to encompass the cave. " and no rest at all... I figured we could rest here... " he looked around the cave as she watched him closely to see what his intentions were. "You've found such a lovely place too... It would be a shame not to take advantage of it..." he had winked at her with that sly smile once more. And once more, she had to resist the urge to slap him.

Even without her connection to the force, she was sure she could take him. The droid was all that prevented her from doing so.. she looked at him. Glancing up and down as she spoke. "Taking advantage... Does that include me?"

"That depends..." he replied. "Depends on what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. That sly smile was back again as he replied. "On you..." he had moved closer and was slowly circling around her as he appraised her.

"What makes you think I'd even want you too?" She replied as she bit her lower lip. She saw the sly smile again. "Maybe because you called out my name when you finished what you were doing in that spring..." her face flushed again. She still couldn't believe he'd caught her doing that.

She'd been about to respond when she heard the droid cut in. "Enough of this... " she saw a flash of light, then she was falling . It seemed as though she'd fall forever. But then that sensation ended as she felt the cold stone floor against her cheek. Darkness was starting to spread through her vision as their voices grew dimmer. She knew they were arguing. But she couldn't understand what they were saying. Her last thought was of the droid. He'd stunned her. The bastard. Then darkness claimed her.


	4. Last Knight: Chapter 4

Last Knight

Chapter 4

Present time...

The Mandalorian...

He saw her as explosions went off around them. The battle raged on, yet for him she was all that mattered. He couldn't even remember when he'd begun to feel as he did about her. She stood there starring at him. She was d oirty and he could seem small cuts she'd sustained since he'd last seen her. Some were at least a week old, while others were relatively fresh. Her robes were torn and singed. He watched as she pulled it off. She wore armor over her usual body suit. Even now he thought of the time they'd had together. The pain they'd endured in the valley as they'd fought just to survive. As well as the brief period of time they'd spent in the presence of his employer. That was a dark moment, and one that still brought him shame. But most of all, he remembered the waterfall. It had been the one moment when he was absolutely certain of his feelings for Nala.

He was sure she had felt something too. It was the only reason he could think of that made sense when they parted ways. There had been such pain on her face. That last image of her had hurt him the most. Their parting hadn't been his choice. It had been hers.

She had a serious expression on her face. He admired her determination. Still, there was a softness to it too. Almost a vulnerability on her face as she looked at him. He'd stood up and started to approach her when he suddenly felt a searing pain in his lower torso. He looked down and saw a crimson lightsaber protruding from his abdomen. He heard the voice of his employer near his ear.

"Did you honestly believe this would end well for you?" Lady Ediva said near his ear. He heard Nala scream and run towards him with her green blade active. Sorrow and hate mixing on her beautiful features.. He couldn't hear what Nala shouted. All he heard was Ediva. "Your death comes far too soon... The fun I could've had with you... Such a shame.." her mocking voice and Nala's expression was all he could see and hear as darkness claimed him.

12 days earlier...

The Jedi...

The last two days had been the same as they Malcolm had been leading the way through the valley. For the most part, her trip had been easier than theirs as Malcolm and Zeke spent most of the time fighting off predators.

She, on the other hand spent her time bound and being carried by Zeke. To be fair though, she had tried multiple times to escape since her original plan kept being thwarted by that infuriating droid.

Every time she had a moment with Malcolm to attempt to seduce him, the damned droid stunned her. She'd abandoned that plan and instead, used every opportunity she had to make a run for it.

Without her connection to the force toaugment her speed and reflexes,she just couldn't outrun that damned droid. At the very least, she was able to take some satisfaction when the droid took a bit more damage during the encounters with the predators. She even took pleasure in mocking it every time. That's when the droid started gagging her. If she didnt know better, she swore the droid was paying her back for her taunts.

Malcolm had gotten better at stopping her attempts to flee too. He'd been surprised how easily she'd gotten loose from her bones the first few times. He'd started doing more thorough searches to check her for whatever she had gotten ahold of to pick the locks of her restraints.

He'd also started using his blaster to make a perimeter of cooled glass around their camp at night by blasting the dirt around them. As the super heated dirt cooled, it turned to class..

The first time he'd done it, she assumed it was so the sound of breaking glass would alert them of anything coming into their camp. But then he surprised her by removing her boots. She wouldn't be able to pass his glass perimeter without cracking the glass and cutting her feet.

As angry as she was, she couldn't help but be impressed by how creative he was. She never would've thought to do that. As he bent down to remove her boots once more, she muffled under her gag as.she tried to tell him he didnt have to do that. She'd given up on escape for the time being.

Malcolm looked at.her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Sorry, princess... I didn't quite catch that..." he said that with his usual amusement. He knew it annoyed her when he called her that. She glared at him.

She watched him chuckle, then he removed her gag . Before she could talk, he had lifted a flask to her lips. She'd have been annoyed except for the fact that her lips were dry and her throat was parched. She gulped the water down greedily as water slipped out of the corner of her mouth. He pulled the flask away and she coughed a bit from drinking to fast.

He reached out and ever so gently wiped the water from the corner of her mouth. She felt a slight shiver at his gentle.touch. Thoughts of those hands on her skin suddenly flashed in her mind. She quickly shook those thoughts away.

Her face felt hot from the thought. She cursed herself as she saw Malcolm smile his roguish grin. He'd seen her flush again.

She'd been so angry with herself, that she'd missed what Malcolm said. "Are you hungry" he repeated. She was, but, she had more urgent needs at the moment as she squirmed a bit.

His amused look got him another scowl from her. "Shut up!!! It's not funny!!" He only seemed more amused by her words. It was humiliating.

He'd removed the bonds that kept her feet together and helped her up. He walked her over to some nearby bushes. After removing her other restraints, he allowed her to go behind the bushes to relieve herself.

One of her attempts to escape had been during a moment like this. She knew the droid would be ready for another attempt as she was certain it was watching.

Once done, she stood and pulled up her body suit and zipped it closed. She returned to where Malcolm was. He'd started to restrain her again. She let out a sigh. "Is that really necessary?" She looked him him the eyes. "I won't try to escape again... I promise..." she had put as much sincerely into her words as she could. She knew they were too far into the valley that any attempt to escape would be foolish on her part. Without a weapon or her connection to the force, thanks to the collar he put on her, she had very little chance of making it out of the valley alive.

She saw his hesitation. She could tell he wanted to believe her. "Why should I trust your promise?" She swore she heard a scoffing snort come from the droid. She ignored Zeke as she kept her focus on Malcolm. "Survival..." she smirked at.the puzzled look on his face. "You really don't know anything about this place, do you?" She said teasingly. She found herself taking a little pleasure in this.

She saw him frown. "I know enough..." she heard him say. Though his demeanor didn't seem as certain.

She smiled a bit. "Honestly... you couldn't have picked the worst route for your escape..." she saw he was about to protest, so she pressed on. "This valley leads us past the tomb of Exar Kun..." She sighed in exasperation at the blank look on his face. She blew a strand of hair off her face and continued. "He was an ancient Sith lord... he died here..." seeing his blank look of confusion, she pressed on. *His spirit was trapped within the masassi ruins in this valley... because of that, this valley has become a nexus for the darkside of the force..." Still seeing he had no idea where she was going with it, she continued. "That darkside energy is a magnet for all the worst predators on this moon... they're drawn here..."

She saw Malcolm look at Zeke. "There is an unusual number of predators concentrated within this valley..." Zeke said as he confirmed her words.

Malcolm looked back at her with wide eyes. "Well that's just great..." she heard the frustration in his voice. Inspite of their situation, she couldn't help but laugh a bit. She stopped when she saw his annoyance and went with a sincere look. "I'd be dead within the hour if I tried to escape now... " she smiled as he sighed and put the restraints away. "Can I have my boots back?" She looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes in the dirt before looking back at him with a small smile.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Let's not push your luck just yet." She heard a bit of his amusement return as he replied. She sighed and smirked a little. "Fair enough.."

She replied and walked over to where Zeke had set up a camp fire.

Feeling a.lot better now that she wasn't restrained, she sat by the fire and looked up at Malcolm with a bit of amusement of her own. It was obvious he hadn't expected the shift in her attitude. She smiled.as he approached. "So... what's for dinner?"

The Mandalorian...

The following morning, he woke as he felt movement against him. He cracked open his eyes and saw Nala snuggled up against him with her head laying on his chest and one arm draped over him. He had no idea when they'd gotten this close.

He remembered it had gotten cold during the night. He vaguely remembered waking briefly and seeing Nala trembling from the cold. At some point, their fire must have died. He'd suggested then that they sleep together to conserve body heat. She'd been hesitant at first, but after a moment, she relented and moved over to him as he held his blanket open for her.

He'd been grateful for all the preparations Zeke had made in setting up supplies in the pack Zeke had brought with him when he'd gone to rescue Malcolm.

He smirked as he heard her snore a bit. It was almost adorable. She'd begun to stir. He watched her as her eyes cracked open and she looked up at him. He smiled. "Good morning..." she tried to stifle a yawn and he chuckled. "Sleep well?" He asked.

She continued to fight the yawn as she answered. "Itwasn't.. Terrible..." she'd hidden her smile behind the blanket. He'd been about to say something when Zeke walked back into camp carrying the carcass of a Gizka. Malcolm raised an eyebrow as he heard Zeke speak. "You're out of food... This shall have to do..."

"He's kidding... Right?" Nala had said with a slight disgusted look on her face.

"Zeke dosen't have that good of a sense of humor..." Malcolm replied.

"I serve you... If that is not funny, I don't know what is.." Zeke responded.

Malcolm's eyes widened. He heard Nala laugh. "Ouch... That just hurts... " Malcolm replied.

Zeke had already begun to get a fire started again and set the Gizka carcass up to cook. "The truth often hurts..." Zeke responded as more laughter came from Nala.

He glared at Zeke. "Keep it up, chrome dome... There's some reprogramming in your future..." he heard Nala laughing. "Please don't." He heard Nala say. "I like him just the way he is... " She chuckled as she spoke. The look on Zeke was priceless. He knew the droids expression couldn't change, but he couldn't help but feel Zeke was actually surprised by her words. It was confirmed a moment later when he actually thanked her before saying he'd do a quick patrol of the area while they ate.

He checked on the Gizka meat and cut some off with his knife and handed her the piece. He watched her sniff it then eat it with a slight grimace. "That good, huh?" He ate a piece of his own and grimaced as well. "Damn, that's horrid... " that had at least gotten a smile from her. He had to admit, she was quite stunning when she was smiling. "We never did have a proper introduction. I'm Malcolm Adare... Son of Jak Adare.. "

She stared at him blankly. "Should I know who that is?" She responded.

He raised an eyebrow. "My father leads the second largest clan on mandalore... You've really never heard of clan Adare?" He was certain most people would know of his clan as their reputation was known far and wide.

"I'm sorry... I'm sure your clan is as big as you say..." she took a bite out of another piece of Gizka meat. Her mouth full as she chewed. "We don't hear much beyond what goes on here... " She spoke over a mouthful. "The masters may know of your clan.. But I've never heard anyone speak of them..." she took another bite. Apparently she was hungry. I'm Nala... Nala Grey... no clan name... I'm no one special..." She continued to eat.

"Somehow I doubt that you're no one special... " He took a bite out of his own piece of Gizka. He managed not to grimace this time. "Your skill says otherwise..." He looked at her as she ate. "I'm not that easy to beat.. And yet you managed to make me look like a raw recruit..."

He saw her smirk. "Maybe you're not as good as you thought..." she said teasingly.

"I've bested Jedi before.. " He replied " You're better than most.. and I may have been distracted by your beauty.." He was rewarded with a blush.

"You need to get out more... " She replied as she ate. "There are better looking women than me.."

He watched as he eyes met his. He smiled. "Maybe... But I know what I like..." he saw her blush again. He was about to say more when Zeke returned.

"We should get going soon... Preferably before the predators become more active in this region..." he heard Zeke say.

He looked at Nala and sighed. The moment they had, had passed. He stood and handed Nala her boots. She put them on as he readied his rifle. "Stay between us... With luck, we'll make it to the ruins before nightfall... " Malcolm said. He could see she wanted to say something. Most likely she was going to ask for a weapon to defend herself with. Seeing her change her mind, she nodded.and they headed out.

The Jedi...

Luck had not been with them. She was bruised , scraped up, and dirty. Their journey had been slow going. Malcolm still didn't trust her enough to give her a weapon or remove the blasted collar. She was exhausted and sore.

Malcolm offered her his canteen and she drank from it greedily. Looking at Malcolm and Zeke, she could see they were in far worse shape than she was. Zeke had lost an arm and one photoreceptor during a brutal attack by some of the more ferocious predators.

Malcolm had managed to fight the beast off. Even she had helped with a makeshift club she'd grabbed from the ground. It had been a large bone. She didn't even want to think about what had eaten the creature the bone had belonged to. All she cared about was that the club had worked.

Because of Zeke's condition though, their journey had taken longer. It had been a day and a half.before the ruins came into view again as they traveled through the thick jungle landscape.

She scanned the area as Malcolm helped Zeke travel the last bit of distance. She hadn't expected to see Malcolm show such compassion for the droid. They always seemed to be bickering. But now that she'd spent some time with them, she could see how deep their friendship went.

As Malcolm helped Zeke inside the ruins, she took one last look and headed inside with them.

She walked into the vast open area that must have once been a grand foyer. She looked at the intricately carved columns as well as the carvings in the walls that depicted a battle long ago. She could feel the darkside within these cold stone walls. The final resting place of Exar Kun always gave her the chills. She felt the pull this place had. Even with the collar on, she could feel the pull of the darkside and its promise of power.

It took her a moment to realize Malcolm was talking to her. She looked at his worried expression. "I'm fine... How's Zeke?" She asked, hoping to distract him from his conscern. By his look, her attempt hadn't worked. It was obvious to him that this place was affecting her.

She heard him sigh as he spoke. "I can't do anything about his arm or eye until we get to my ship..." he looked around the vast foyer. "I doubt we can find anything useful hear to help repair him..."

"You should leave me behind... I will only slow you down..." Zeke responded. "Perhaps I can even be a distraction for the predators so you two can escape..."

"You can forget that idea right now.." Malcolm said with a bit of reproach and anger. "I'm not leaving you behind to become scrap metal... We'll make it out of this damned valley... " Malcolm said with forced optimism.

She smiled as she walked.toward them. "He's right..." she said to Zeke. "We're getting out of this valley and Mal will fix you up as good as new... You'll see..." She wasn't sure why she was making such a promise, but she intended to make it happen.

She looked at Malcolm. He had an odd look on his face. She smiled a bit and picked up his canteen. She could hear water flowing further inside the temple. "I'll refill the canteen..." she walked off before either of them could respond.

She ignored the chill she got from this place as she walked further inside. She followed the sound of the rushing water. As she walked down corridor after corridor as the sound grew louder. She exited into another large chamber. On the far wall, she could see that part of the temple had crumbled. Just beyond, she saw a cliff face with a waterfall. She smiled as she headed straight for it. She scanned the area to make sure she was alone. After feeling the canteen and setting it aside, she took one last look around and started to undress. She wanted to clean up some after the last few days events.

Once undressed, she shivered a bit as a soft breeze blew across her bare skin. She stepped up to the edge of the water and dipped the toes of her left foot in to see how cool the water was. It felt a little chilly. She took a deep breath and stepped in. She continued to walk further in towards the waterfall as the water got deeper until it reached her waist. This was as deep as the water went. She took a few deep breaths and then stepped under the waterfall. The temperature of the water shocked her at first. She quickly recovered though as her body adjusted to the water. Soon she began to wash off the dirt and sweat from the last day and a half. The water felt refreshing as she bathed. She stepped out from beneath the falls as she slicked her hair back. That's when she saw him standing there. She should've felt embarrassed as she had the last time he'd seen her li ke this. Something came over her though as she got a mischievous smile on her face. "Are you planning to stare at me all day? Or are you going to come in?"

The Mandalorian...

This was the second time he'd seen her like this. He didn't know how it was possible, but she seemed even more beautiful than before. It took him a moment to register what she had said. He was already undressing as he headed toward the water.

As he stepped into the water, he noticed she was staring at him too. He smirked as he moved closer to her. "Like what you see? He tried not to laugh as she visibly tore her gaze from his body to look him in the eyes. She was blushing again, and he found it endearing.

"It's a bit beat up... Bruised and cut... " she replied with a shrug. "But not the worst Male specimen I've seen..." she said with a playful smile.

I always thought you jedi were.. uh... that you didn't have uh... " his words trailed off as he struggled to find the right words.

She had an amused look on her face. "You thought we were.all virgins?" She chuckled. "Such relationships are frowned upon... But it's not as uncommon as you think..."

He watched her step closer to the falls to.let the water wash over her. He stepped into the falls with her and had begun to wash himself.as well. "So... You're not all as uptight as I thought... Good to know..." he said with a playful grin.

She'd step closer to him and around to his back. She had begun to wash his back for him. "Some are... Some of us aren't... " he wasn't entirely certain, but her tone had seemed to change. He swore he could hear desire in her voice. He looked over his shoulder at her as she washed his back. She was being careful around his cuts and bruises as she bit her lower lip. She didn't seem to like seeing him injured. She glanced up and into his eyes as she moved around to his front. "What happens to me once we reach your ship?" She asked.

He could tell she was concerned about her fate. There was also some confusion as her concern mixed with desire and some unknown emotion he couldn't read on her face. He lifted her face towards his as he spoke. "You're not my prisoner... Once we're free from this valley and I'm back to my ship... You're free to go..." He stared into her piercing blue eyes. "I give you my word..." he said with absolute sincerity. To prove his point he removed the collar from her neck and tossed it away.

Her eyes seemed to light up a bit as she looked at him in utter shock. The look of awe as her connection to the force was returning brought a smile to his face. Her smile mirrored his own. Before he could say another word, her arms were around him as she pressed her lips to his. Her desire was obvious. His own arms went around her as he held her close and kissed her with a passion he didn't even know he had. His hands slid down towards her shapely backside and gave.her cheeks a squeeze as he continued to kiss her. Slipping his tongue inside her mouth for a taste as her tongue intertwined with his. He could feel an aching pain in his groin as his length pressed against her inner thigh. His hands roamed over her body as one found her breasts and erect nipples. He broke their kiss as he focused in on her neck. Kissing his way down her sleek neck to her chest. He caressed her breasts and took one of her pink nubs into his mouth. He ducked on the bud and swirled his tongue around it. He could hear a soft moan escape her lips as he toyed with her nipple. Moving to the other breast, he did the same.. he moved his way back up her body to her mouth and kissed her hungrily as he lifted her up by her backside.

Her legs went around him as he carried her out of the water. He dropped down to his knees and laid her down on the ground as his hands and mouth exploded her sleek sculpted body. Her hands and nails grazed over his back as he kissed his way towards her breasts once more. After a bit of time with those perky perfect breasts, he kissed his way down her stomach. He kissed the stubbled area above her mound as enough time had passed for the hair there to start growing again. He hooked his arms around her legs and kissed and nibbled around her inner thighs. This got a few more moans of pleasure from her.

He looked upon her glistening sex. She was fully aroused as he mouth closed in on her mound. He traced his tongue over her delicate folds and swirls his tongue around her sensitive nub. She clutched at the back of his head as she moaned more and more. As he continued to toy with her bud, swirling his tongue around and over it, he slipped a finger inside her sex. The angle at which he rubbed the inner wall of her sex caused her to moan louder as she began to thrust her hips against his hand and face. He could tell she was close to release.

She pushed his face away as she looked at him he could see her desire as she bit her lip. She sat up and pushed him onto his back with the force. She chuckled as he'd let out a Yelp of surprise. She crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply as she began to gently stroke his manhood. She smirked as her actions had gotten a groan of pleasure from him. She kissed her way down his body as she let her free hand explore his sculpted body. She was enjoying his reaction as she continued to strike him. She paused as she reached his manhood and trailed her tongue along his shaft. She paused and swirled her tongue around the tip of his length before slipping her lips around it. Her head moved slowly up and down as she tried.to take in his full length. He groaned in pleasure as he dug his fingers into her dark hair. He never imagined being with her could.be this good.

He could feel the pressure in his groin building. He was close and she knew it. She'd stopped what she was doing. He looked into her eyes and saw that playful grin again as she crawled her way up his body. She straddled him and adjusted his manhood as she slipped herself onto it. She lowered herself slowly as she was enjoying the feel of him inside her. He could feel the muscles in her sex tighten around his length. He groaned and nearly lost it right there. He managed to hold on though as she began to rock her hips slowly against him. His breathing picked up as she began to move a little faster. His hands were roaming her body and playing with her breasts as he did his best to keep up with her. She rode him hard as moan after moan escaped her. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he felt the muscles of her sex tighten around his manhood as she drenched him. He lost it soon after as he climaxed deep within her.

She collapsed on top of him as her energy was completely spent. He was breathing heavily as a laugh escaped him. This got him a little smack on his shoulder.as he heard.her chuckle too. "Shush.. " she said. "You'll ruin the moment..."

She shifted off of him and onto her side as he shifted as well. Her back pressed against him as he held her. "I doubt anything could ruin this moment now..." he replied with a grin.

He was proven wrong a moment later when he heard Zeke's voice. "I'm sorry master... They're here..."

He was confused by Zeke's words when he heard the snap hiss of multiple lightsabers activating. The crimson glow told him exactly who Zeke meant. Lady Ediva and her attack forces had arrived. The invasion had begun.


End file.
